New Horizons
by C.Reverie
Summary: After an untimely death, Kagome is reborn into the Pokemon world, as the sister of Alain, only for the jewel to follow. As he starts working for Lysandre, Alain distances himself from Kagome in order to keep her safe. When she meets Ash, Kagome signs up for another journey filled with some danger and even an unexpected love. Well, they do say the third time's a charm.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: After an untimely death, Kagome is reborn into the Pokemon world, as the sister of Alain, only for the jewel to follow. As he starts working for Lysandre, Alain distances himself from Kagome in order to keep her safe. When she meets Ash, Kagome signs up for another journey filled with some danger and even an unexpected love. Well, they do say the third time's a charm._**

 _Pairing: Kagome x Ash._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

Notice ** _:  
_** Adopted from **EetTheChildren**.  
Flashbacks are written in bulk _Italics.  
_ Sibling!Alain&Kagome.  
Important info:  
Kagome is reborn into the Pokemon world following her death in the past, with the jewel within her again. (Having burned the jewel with her body much like Kikyo had.)  
Because of the jewel, she will sometimes faint and lose consciousness. (The jewel's way of remaining "alive" despite being unremembered by her soul.)

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The steam rising from her cup warmed her face and brushed off the slight chill in the air. She carefully spooned some sugar into her tea before giving the liquid a quick stir. She clinked her spoon against the rim of her cup before setting it down on the saucer.

"Oh, Kagome, you're up finally."

A mellow voice caused her to jump a bit, caught by surprise when she never heard him enter the room. She turned and offered the professor a smile. "Yeah, I felt a bit better, so I decided to go ahead and get out of bed."

Professor Sycamore came to join her on the couch she sat on. He looked her over closely before reaching out to pat the top of her head. Her hair was still a bit messy from her nap.

"You were out for a lot longer than usual," he said, and she could hear the way his voice deepened with worry. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded and took a sip of her tea. It burned her tongue a bit. "I'm fine," she said, waving his worry off before giving a large yawn. Silence built up between them, an invisible wall being erected between them before Kagome chose to chip away at it. "Professor…" she began, her voice nothing more than a quiet whisper. Luckily enough, it caught his attention.

"What is it?"

She wondered if she should even bother asking _that same question_ again. The answer she would get never seemed to change, and the longer time went on, the more that answer seemed to burn. Professor Sycamore seemed to pick up on what she wanted to ask, and he let out a sigh.

"I haven't heard anything from Alain," he said. She seemed to both relax and tense up at those words simultaneously. She could feel his sympathetic look, even as she chugged the rest of her tea- despite the burning sensation it left in her mouth- before pushing herself back up onto her feet.

"I should go find Chessie," she managed to force out of her burning throat before she hastily rushed out of the room. Her words were only partway true, while the rest was just a reason to get out of the room before she cracked.

She made it to her bedroom where her Pokemon partner, Chessie- a Chespin, was still sleeping on her bed. When Kagome sat back on the mattress, Chessie stirred and sleepily teetered towards her. Kagome caught her and tugged her into her lap so she could hold her.

She didn't want to be mad at him, but she was. She was so mad at Alain, but she couldn't physically vocalize it. No words would form when she tried.

"He promised…" Kagome whispered as she clutched her Chespin tighter, but not so tight that it hurt her. He had promised that he'd check in regularly with them, so she could be sure that he was okay. She didn't know why he broke that promise, but it hurt.

Her vision blurred some, but she held the tears back well. She blinked them away before any could slip free. Still, try as hard as she might, she couldn't keep the memory of before he left from her mind.

 _She had been searching for what seemed like forever before she finally found him- in the spot she should have checked first, but had neglected to do so. She peeked around the corner and a bright smile lit up her face as she found who she had been seeking for._

" _Finally!" Kagome said as she stepped out into the field. "I finally found you, Alain!" A few Pokemon scurried by her legs in greeting, and she stooped forward a bit to pet their heads. As they ran off, she stood back up and turned wide, blue eyes up at her older brother._

 _As he stepped closer to her, Alain had his own smile on his face. He came to a halt a few steps away from her, reaching out to set a hand on the top of her messy hair. "Hey," he greeted her and worked on smoothing her hair down. It was a lot messier than it usually was, showing how she hadn't bothered to brush it once getting up. "I thought you were put on bedrest earlier."_

" _That was yesterday afternoon" she responded and ducked out from under his hand. "I'm feeling tons better now," she sang out before turning a bit and looking for the small Pokemon not far behind her. "Isn't that right, Chessie?" she asked as she scooped her up in her arms._

" _Ches!" Chespin gave a cry of agreement, smiling just as wide as her trainer was._

" _See?" Kagome said. She looked away from Chessie as she turned back to meet her brother's stare. Even though she was excited, there was an undeniable heaviness within her heart at the thought of his impending departure. "I'm glad I was able to see you before you left, though," she mumbled, mostly to herself, but he ended up hearing her. "The idea of not being able to tell you bye before you left was eating me alive." She had searched so urgently for him, worried that he had ended up setting out while she was still holed up in bed._

 _She tightened her grip on Chespin, squeezing her harder than she meant to. When Chessie began to struggle, Kagome mumbled a muffled apology and loosened her grip._

 _Noticing her worry, Alain reached out and gently gripped the upper part of her arm to steal her attention. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked once she was focused on him._

 _Kagome nodded without hesitating. "Yeah, I'll be fine…" She glanced down at her feet before sighing. "Just promise to check in, no matter what happens or no matter where you are so I know_ you're _okay, Alain."_

" _Of course," he responded with a nod. Those words made her feel better, and a smile soon spread across her face again. Alain reached out and rubbed the top of Chessie's head affectionately. "Look out for her when I can't, Chessie," he told her._

" _Ches-pin!" she responded with a determined nod._

She felt silly over getting so upset over a broken promise, but it wasn't just about a promise being broken. She worried about her brother, and she didn't know how he was doing if he never checked in anymore. After a few times, he seemed to forget about it or just stopped bothering with it.

"Ches?"

Kagome blinked a few times and turned her attention to her Chespin in her lap. She hugged her tighter before falling onto her back to look up at the ceiling, holding Chessie close.

* * *

Some weeks later found Kagome in the midst of a normal task of her's. She swept the floor of the laboratory, not really paying attention to much around her until a blue Pokemon landed on the bristles of the broom she held. Kagome paused what she was doing and stared down at it for a moment. After a second or two, she let out a sigh and knelt down, holding onto the handle of the broom so it didn't fall into the tile. With a little bit of effort, she was able to look the Pokemon in the face without dropping the broom.

"One day you'll find the right trainer, Froakie," Kagome said. Her voice was soft, but there was an edge of determination present in it.

Froakie hadn't been gone long at all, yet his most recent trainer and already resorted to returning him due to him being disobedient and unwilling to listen to any demands.

It saddened her, seeing the same Froakie leave, only to be returned over and over again. She couldn't even begin to imagine how it affected Froakie. Going through so many trainers…

Kagome reached out and rubbed the top of his head.

When the door opened, Kagome glanced over her shoulder to spot the professor heading towards her. She stood back up and steadied her grip on the broom as she turned completely.

"You know you didn't have to clean up, Kagome," he said.

"I wanted to," she managed in response. "I'm feeling a lot better today, so I decided to go ahead and do it."

He could easily see through her words, and he gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"I'm certain Alain is fine, Kagome," he said as he took the broom from her hands and leaned it against the wall away from her. "Don't worry so much, okay? You'll end up worrying yourself right back into bed."

"I know…" she looked down at her feet and sighed. Before she could say anything else, a series of tugs at the bottom of her long skirt stole her attention. Kagome blinked a few times and looked down, only to spot Chessie standing and tugging away at it to get her attention.

Professor Sycamore rubbed the top her head, being mindful not to make her hair a mess.

"Why don't you take a break?" he proposed.

She considered it for a moment before finally nodding. "Okay," she said and knelt to pick her Chespin up before heading off for a break.

* * *

CR: In the process of writing the next chapter for this one, as well. Before I forget, some suggestions for potential Pokemon for Kagome? I want her to get a few more, but I'm not sure which ones yet.

Ages for the story.  
 _Alain-_ **17**  
 _Kagome &Ash-_ **15**

Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully, I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: After an untimely death, Kagome is reborn into the Pokemon world, as the sister of Alain, only for the jewel to follow. As he starts working for Lysandre, Alain distances himself from Kagome in order to keep her safe. When she meets Ash, Kagome signs up for another journey filled with some danger and even an unexpected love. Well, they do say the third time's a charm._**

 _Pairing: Kagome x Ash._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

Notice ** _:  
_** Adopted from **EetTheChildren**.  
Flashbacks are written in bulk _Italics.  
_ Sibling!Alain&Kagome.  
Important info:  
Kagome is reborn into the Pokemon world following her death in the past, with the jewel within her again. (Having burned the jewel with her body much like Kikyo had.)  
Because of the jewel, she will sometimes faint and lose consciousness. (The jewel's way of remaining "alive" despite being unremembered by her soul.)

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

The whistle of the boiling kettle pulled her back into the kitchen and to the stove. She carefully lifted it and set it aside as she prepped the tea. As she poured the water, the ring of the phone the next room over made her jump. She turned towards the noise, looking away from her task at hand as she did so.

"Ches!"

She quickly looked back in front of her when Chessie gave a scolding cry, and Kagome quickly straightened the kettle up when she realized she was spilling water all over the counter.

"Oh, shoot!" Kagome set the kettle down out of the way and hurried to pull a small towel from a stack hidden away in a drawer. She carefully mopped up all the water that had been spilled. As she did so, the faint sound of Professor Sycamore's voice could be heard from another room as he answered the phone.

She couldn't hear what he said clearly, but when he came into the kitchen with her, the look she saw on his face made her worried. He walked in with his hands in the pockets of his lab coat and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, unable to wait for him to speak before she blurted the question out. She wrung the towel out over the sink and tossed it into the bin in the corner. Looking it over, she made a mental note to wash them later. When she went back to where she had been standing, she quickly finished up the tea.

"That was Froakie's new trainer," he said as he leaned against the counter. "He was bringing him back, but Froakie ran off while he was still at the Pokemon Center."

Kagome frowned and looked up at Sycamore. "It hasn't even been a week yet! That's even shorter than the last trainer. How can he just give up on him so quickly?"

"If Froakie isn't willing to listen to him and work alongside him, then there isn't much that can be done about it," Sycamore said. He placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze to calm her distraught state. "Let's just wait for Froakie to turn up here, and we'll go from there, alright?"

Though it still upset her, Kagome nodded. Chessie patted her legs a few times as she looked up at her trainer, silently worrying for her in a similar fashion as the professor did. Kagome knelt and picked her up, cradling her to her chest.

Every time Froakie ran away from his trainers, he'd turn back up at the laboratory after a few days. Without knowing where he was, waiting was the only thing they could do.

Kagome shook her head to keep from mulling over the news, and she looked up at Sycamore a second later. "I just finished the tea, and I made macarons a little earlier if everyone wants a snack!"

"That sounds wonderful," Professor Sycamore smiled and picked up the tea and cookies, leading the way for Kagome to follow behind him. They were soon joined by a few other workers of the lab, all of them sitting around a table to enjoy the snack.

* * *

A couple of days had already gone by since they had gotten the call from Froakie's trainer, but he had yet to show up at the lab. He was taking longer than usual, and Kagome was getting more and more worried each day that passed.

A frown was prominent on her face as she carried the basket of dirty clothes into the laundry room. She dropped them into the washer and turned it on before she gathered the clean clothing from the dryer. The clothing was warm against her chilled hands as she began folding.

Once done with that task, she lifted the basket and went to put them up. Before she could make it a single step, the doors to the lab swung open and a loud shout caught her attention.

"Is anyone here?"

Kagome didn't recognize the voice. She set the basket out of the way and walked to the foyer.

"What do you need?" she asked upon spotting the boy who had barged in through the doors. Not far behind him was a small blonde girl. Before he could say anything, her eyes landed on the familiar Pokemon he held cradled in his arms.

"Oh no, Froakie!" Kagome ran up to him and gently took the injured Pokemon from his arms. As he handed Froakie off to her, she turned her head and gave a shout of, "Professor!"

Professor Sycamore ran into the foyer as soon as he heard her scream. "Kagome what happened- Froakie!" He stopped mid-sentence and darted towards her when he saw the injured Pokemon she held.

"Here," Sophie came up beside Kagome and gently took Froakie from her. "I'll take him and get him all healed up."

Kagome handed him off to her, and Sophie left as quickly as she had appeared to take care of Froakie's injuries. After she left the room, Kagome turned back to the two who had brought Froakie back to the lab- that two soon turning to three as a blonde boy dragged himself in through the doors.

"Thanks for bringing Froakie back," she said. "Do you know how he got in that condition?"

"Froakie helped me out in a battle, and he ended up getting hurt," he said. "Are you Froakie's trainer?"

She shook her head.

"We've been waiting for Froakie to show up," Professor Sycamore explained to the three newcomers. "Froakie's trainer called and told us that he ran away. He's been gone for a while, and we've been really worried about him."

"Is Froakie's trainer coming to get him?

Kagome frowned and shook her head, downcasting her eyes. "No, he's not."

"The trainer called with the intention of returning Froakie to the lab," Professor Sycamore explained.

"What?" As if stunned by this information, he took a step back. Disbelief filled his eyes. "Why in the world would they want to do that?"

"It's happened several times," Kagome said. "That Froakie in particular has gone through a lot of trainers, but they all end up giving him back after a short time with him. He just can't seem to find a trainer he likes," she said sadly. She looked over her shoulder in the direction Sophie had gone before looking back at the three in front of her. "I'm Kagome, by the way, and that man is Professor Sycamore."

"My name's Ash Ketchem!" He took the initiative to introduce himself before his two companions did. Ash held his hand out to her, and she took it with a smile. "This is my partner, Pikachu," he added on as he motioned to the Pokemon balanced on his shoulder.

"I'm Bonnie!" The little girl spoke up next, pointing behind her a second after those words left her mouth. "That slowpoke over there is my big brother, Clemont!"

"It's nice to meet you three," Kagome said once learning they names. "And thank you again for bringing Froakie back here."

"No problem!" Ash said. "He'll be okay, right?"

"Mm!" She nodded. "He'll be all better in no time!"

* * *

They all sat around a coffee table while Froakie was being treated. Upon finishing tea, Kagome brought it out for them all. She sat down next to the professor and placed her hands in her lap.

"Um… Professor, about the stuff you said about Froakie's trainer," Ash began after all of them were settled into their seats. Kagome looked up when she heard him speak, and she could see a hard look in his eyes. "Why is he giving Froakie back?"

Professor Sycamore let out a sigh and loosely pulled his fingers through his hair. "That particular Froakie can be a little difficult, despite being intended for a new trainer that's just starting out," he admitted. "Many trainers have tried to take him, but he'll either end up running away or they'll have to bring him back because he simply refused to listen to them." He looked at Kagome then with a smile. "Whenever he comes back, he always sticks by Kagome."

"Is it possible that Froakie wants to be Kagome's partner, then?" Clemont asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Not exactly…" she trailed off.

"Froakie will look after Kagome sometimes and will run errands with her when she goes out with her own Pokemon, but he doesn't want to be her Pokemon, either," Sycamore explained.

At the mention of her, Chessie popped her head into the room before stumbling over to her trainer. She climbed up to sit with Kagome. "Chespin!"

"Speaking of her, this is my partner, Chessie!" Kagome said, a large smile blooming across her face at Chespin's appearance. Chessie looked at the strangers and waved to them.

"Ches!"

"She's so cute!" Bonnie let out a squeal at the sight of Chessie.

"Gar!"

The abrupt, worried cry of a Garchomp standing and looking in the window at the healing Froakie stole the attention of the group. They looked at her, gently tapping on the glass as she grumbled worriedly.

As the others went to see Garchomp, Kagome remained in her spot, watching them. Even when Professor Sycamore offered to show them some of the other Pokemon that lived at the lab, she didn't budge.

"Ches…?"

Chessie glanced up at her trainer in confusion. She was met with a muddled expression as Kagome clutched her a bit tighter against her chest.

As she sat there, she felt her thoughts slowly drifting to Alain. Even though she was starting to think she should just give up and let the broken promise go, she couldn't make herself do it. She still hoped he'd check in with them- with her.

 _Had he forgotten about her?_

Her heart clenched when she thought about that possibility. There was no way he'd forget about her. There had to be a reason he'd held off on checking in.

She squeezed Chessie tighter, but this time she didn't squirm any. She sat there and let Kagome hold her tight against her. As tears built up in her eyes, she looked down at her lap, hiding her face with her bangs.

"Kagome?"

She heard her name, and she blinked a few times to clear the moisture away before her tears could slip free. Kagome stood up quickly, though that ended up being a mistake. Her world spun for a moment, and she stumbled forward a few paces. When everything went back to normal, she nodded and looked at Ash. "Oh… yes?" she asked, jumping on the opportunity to bury her worries about Alain down.

"Are you okay? You looked a bit out of it there."

She smiled at his worried question, and she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Come on. I'll show you where the others went if you want."

"That'd be great. Thanks!"

Ash hurried after her with Pikachu still on his shoulder. They made it to where Professor Sycamore had taken Clemont and Bonnie, and they stopped just as they stepped foot on the grass.

She saw Clemont and Bonnie next to one another, and she smiled. "It's so cute to see them traveling together," she said, referring to Clemont and Bonnie.

"Yeah! A family journey sounds like it'd be so much fun! It really makes me wish I had a sibling to travel with." Ash nodded in agreement. "Do you have any siblings?" he asked.

"I have an older brother," she said, unable to stop the warm smile that flashed onto her face, despite the conflicting emotions she had revolving around him. "He's off on his own journey, though."

"What about you?"

"Oh…" Kagome was actually a bit stunned by his straightforward question. She glanced down at Chessie still held in her arms and forced a shrug. "To be honest, I'd really love to go on my own journey, but I don't know if I'd manage out there," she admitted. Her dejected tone made Ash frown. Her eyes brimmed with sadness as she said that. "That's why I'm here with Professor Sycamore. It might be better for me this way."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know the first thing about battling. Not to mention I'm hopeless when it comes to directions," she said. Even though what she said was true, she avoided talking about the main reason.

Her health was the biggest concern that kept her here. It was so unpredictable. If it spiraled downward when she was off on her own, then who knows what would happen.

"But if you really want to go out and travel, you shouldn't just give up on that goal," Ash said. "You gotta do what makes you happy."

"What makes me happy?" she whispered, her tone turning a bit thoughtful.

She did love helping the professor and she enjoyed her time here, but she didn't feel happy. She was at peace here, but that wasn't happiness.

"Yeah!" Ash nodded.

Kagome smiled as she thought his words over. The idea in her head did sound nice, but she knew things weren't as simple as that.

That truth didn't stop her thoughts, though.

* * *

C.R: Really sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Things got busy and I kept pushing it off for later. Finally finished though!

As for Kagome's Pokemon;

I've gotten a few suggestions that I really like.

Riolu-Lucario  
Zoroark  
Ralts-Gardevoir  
Houndour-Houndoom  
Dratini-Dragonite

I also have a few I've been thinking about as I work on this.

Vulpix-Ninetails  
Growlithe-Arcanine  
Teddiursa

Since Serena has/gets a Sylveon, if I go with her having an Eevee, then I want Kagome to have a different eeveeloution. Espeon or Umbreon- but I'm not sure which one yet.

I'm still debating on which ones I want her to have, but those are the ones I'm thinking about.

Anyway, that's it for now. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully, I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


End file.
